


Lipstick

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Childhood, Children, Drabble, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Mum! Alec got into my makeup again!” Sara yelled, pulling Thom away from her makeup case.





	Lipstick

“Mum! Alec got into my makeup again!” Sara yelled, pulling Thom away from her makeup case. Ellen stepped into their shared bedroom and folded her arms. Thom, having recovered from being shoved away from Sara’s side of the room, was sitting on the floor in the process of applying bright blue lipstick to one of his plastic dinosaurs. 

“Thom, what did I tell you about using other people’s things?” She sighed. 

“Ask permission first?” 

“Exactly. Now, are you going to apologise for your sister?”

Thom groaned, before turning to face his sister. 

“Sorry, Sara.” 

“It’s fine. Just ask next time.”


End file.
